Project Summary: Technology Research and Development Project #1 Towards Rapid Continuous Comprehensive MR Imaging: New Methods, New Paradigms, and New Applications TR&D #1 Principal Investigators: Ricardo Otazo, PhD and Daniel K. Sodickson, MD, PhD The broad mission of our Center for Advanced Imaging Innovation and Research (CAI2R) is to bring together collaborative translational research teams for the development of high-impact biomedical imaging technologies, with the ultimate goal of changing day-to-day clinical practice. Technology Research and Development (TR&D) project #1 aims at a new use of time in imaging, deploying leading-edge methods of rapid image acquisition and advanced image reconstruction to replace traditional complex, targeted, and inefficient imaging protocols with simple, comprehensive, volumetric acquisitions that contain rich information about multiple complementary contrasts and diverse dynamics. Specific aims are as follows: (1) New methods: Develop novel rapid MR acquisition and reconstruction strategies specifically tailored to the needs of collaborative and service projects, taking advantage of compressed sensing, parallel imaging and model-based reconstruction. (2) New paradigm: Establish a new paradigm for MR scanning, using continuously-updated motion-robust comprehensive acquisitions eliminating dead time, coupled with tailored image reconstructions with user- defined contrast and spatiotemporal profiles. (3) New applications: Implement this new scanning paradigm in collaborative and service projects and evaluate its efficacy in routine patient populations for high-volume high-impact clinical applications.